


with flowers

by JeanSouth



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei wants to stay here forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with flowers

Rei never intended to go to his end-of-year prom. He never intended to have one, to start with, but they flooded the globe like a plague.

"Rei-chan, you have to!" Nagisa protests, and, ignoring the logical fallacy in that statement, there’s one more problem.

"I don’t have a date," he admits, begrudgingly, and hides behind a façade of cleaning his glasses. They pick up an amazing amount of dirt.

"I thought you’d say that," Nagisa crows, pleased again to be the smartest amongst them. He turns, points, and grins. "Mako-chan is your date!"

Well, he thinks to himself, defeated. At least his date is handsome.

Two weeks later he has a deep navy blue suit and a white shirt, with a little bowtie. He meets Makoto near the pool; the sun reflects off the water and bathes Makoto in light. After seeing him swim, Rei knows Makoto is big.

But it hits him in how he fills out a suit like a  _man_ , not a boy, and his shoulders are broad under the black fabric, his waist cinches in, and he smiles like an angel.

"Come here," Makoto smiles, with something white in his hands. He goes for Rei’s wrist with a flower. "It’s customary to bring your date flowers, right?"

"Only girls," Rei flushes, struck by the thoughtfulness.

"Oh," Makoto shrugs, and lets go of his wrist. Instead, he slips it behind Rei’s ear, into his hair, the tiny clip keeping it in place. "That’s a good look for you."

With that he offers his own hand, and Rei takes it, warmth curling in his tummy. “Thank you…”


End file.
